


One look and my heartbeat stops.

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Raya takes another kind of first step.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	One look and my heartbeat stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy? Ooc? Probably.

Raya is _nervous._ Afraid, even.

She and fear aren't strangers, haven't been since she was young and her entire world fell to pieces. But the current reason for this fear is new to her. Newly bloomed, but the seeds were planted a long time ago. During that fateful feast, and it started with a gift exchanged between two princesses.

Swords and fighting are her forte. Years of training make it infinitely easier than what her dad would call 'matters of the heart' and what she would call love.

It's another beast entirely.

She doesn't know where to begin with this one. Obviously it's no Druun, but the way she feels around Namaari... Pulse racing, nerves freezing her in her tracks.

_What would Sisu say?_

"Just dive in," she murmurs.

"Did you say something?" Namaari asks.

Raya smiles at her friend, taking in the way she's fidgeting with her earring.

_You're nervous too. That makes this a lot easier._

"Hey–" she starts as Namaari says, "Raya–"

Namaari shakes her head, mouthing, 'you go first.'

She smiles again. _You're adorable._

"I like you," she says, simply.

"I like you too," Namaari says, smiling shyly.

For now it's enough of a first step.  
  
  



End file.
